Change is Good
by Mrs. Ian Somerhalder3
Summary: Cammie,her brother and best friend are going to a new school will they fit in? Will Zach get the girl or will his best friend Josh? Will Bex and Liz be friends with Cammie and Macey? SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARY'S! BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS
1. Chapter 1

"GRANT!"I yell when I feel cold water being splashed on me. Let me give you some information I'm Cameron Morgan but everyone calls me Cammie. My brother Grant and I are fraternal twins. You wouldn't think we're twins because we look nothing alike. We have a black maltipoo named Shadow who my mom rescued from an animal shelter. Our dad died on a airplane he was the pilot and a rich one it was devastating at first but we learned to deal with it in our own ways. My mother is a headmistress at our school called Thompson High School in our small town of Stony Creek, Virginia. Grant and I will turn 17 in a couple of months on September 19th (**AN: my sister's b-day**) we're in 10th grade. Anyways back to the present.

"What the heck was that for!?" I screamed at him. He didn't reply he just smirked and walked away. Before he exited my room entirely he said "You better hurry, I'd rather not be late for the last day of school". Crap, I thought I completely forget and almost over-slept; come to think of it I should probably thank Grant. Yeah right no way I was doing that. I had no idea what to wear then I remembered Macey and I had spent all day yesterday picking out possible outfits. That's right Macey McHenry the senator's daughter is my best friend and neighbor. That probably tells you how rich we are. Just as I thought that my door burst open to reveal a very angry looking Macey. "Shower, now" was all she said. I didn't think I should object so I did what I was told. After I came out of the shower Macey planted me firmly on the bed and started pacing. "Now Cam, we have to make today memorable so we have to dress memorably" I was about to say something but Macey cut me off. "Ok so I have two outfits picked out which ever you don't wear I will, so take your pick."

I glanced over at the outfits, the first consisted of: A short Dark Denim Skirt with holes in all the right places from Hollister, and a white knit tank with straps that connected as one in the back also from Hollister with a pair of gladiator styled brown sandals. The second outfit was: another skirt except this one was navy except for a strip of pink at the waistband, with a pink knit tank with a bow in the front and ruffles going down and a racer back from Hollister, the slip flops were a simple navy/black with a pink strappy ribbon. I wouldn't usually wear either of these outfits but today we were running late so I chose the simpler of the two: the first. I dressed quickly and Macey did my hair and makeup.

She straightened my hair pin straight and clipped my bangs back while my makeup was light and natural. Macey then tended to herself her hair was wavy and her makeup was natural as well. When she finished we both stood in the mirror we looked. . . HOT.

"Come on Mace, let's go" I say. I run downstairs grabbing the keys to my corvette on the way. We never dresses like this because we usually have uniform, we were going to surprise a lot of people. Little did I know that when I got home I would get surprised. But in a good or bad way?


	2. Chapter 2

Macey and I were singing along to Tik Tok by Ke$ha when we pulled into the school parking lot. Grant was getting off his motorcycle and now waiting for us. When he sees what I'm wearing he frowns, well he needs to stop being so protective. All three of us walked into the school and that's when people started staring. You see people sometimes call me the Chameleon because I blend in. Especially with my dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. I bet they don't think that I'm acting like a chameleon right now. I guess Macey is used to all the attention because she looked bored .I don't blame her I mean she has straight black hair with light icy blue eyes. Grant well he didn't seem to notice all the people staring. No Grant was too busy glaring at all the guys who looked at me a little longer than necessary. Well guys weren't the only ones staring; I mean there were a lot of girls looking at Grant. He had Creamy chestnut colored hair that was more on the blond side than the brown, he had light blue eyes and some of the girls thought he looked like he was related to Brad Pitt.

We went our separate ways to our lockers, some boys wolf whistled me on the way. Most of them were on the football team they were so going to get it later. Did I mention that Grant is the captain of our football team? He also does Soccer and he's the unofficial captain of that. I finally make it to my locker and gather my stuff for my first class: Math with Mr. Pulenas. Just as I'm about to head there one of my best friends comes walking through the doors casually as if he's not running late. I smile as I notice what he's wearing today. Light jeans and a plain navy Lacoste polo that hugs his muscles perfectly and a pair of black and white Nike's. Yep that's my best friend Ryan Jenkins. Before you get the wrong idea we're not "friends with benefits" and I don't have any romantic feelings for him. Let me tell you how we met.

When Grant and I first came to Thompson High everybody treated us horribly and Ryan was the first one to be nice to us. He was also our first friend then Macey and Ryan's friends. You see Ryan is popular so technically we're popular too. He's got movie star good looks with his dark blond hair nearly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that could make you melt. He plays soccer too so girls go to all his practices hoping he'll take his shirt off to reveal a 6 pack. Basically he's your average Abercrombie model. He was Grant's best friend before mine because of football. It's weird because sometimes I get the feeling that he likes me more than a friend but still hangs out with Grant.

He walked past me I thought he was ignoring me but then I realized he would never expect me to be in these clothes so I decided to have some fun. His locker is close to mine so I turn to look at him, he still doesn't notice me. I laugh at that, my laughing catches his attention. He looks up from his locker and squints. I take his moment of confusion to say "hey". He gasps and steps back at this I smirk, Ryan is rarely shocked. "Wow Cammie you look. . . "He says eyeing me from head to toe.". . . Amazing" he finally says."You don't look so bad yourself I say back" he starts laughing but I stop him by saying "Hurry, we're going to be late for class". He nods and we head off to math class together.

Math class is boring; I already know everything we're learning so I pass notes with some friends. Mostly with Allison who has been my best friend since 6th grade. She has dark brown hair and honey brown eyes. She is one of the people who organized the end-of-the-year party tomorrow. Guys have to wear casual clothes and girls have to wear casual purple clothes.(**A.N: Purple is one of my favorite colors)** Allison is the one who told me that Ryan likes me. Every now and then I'll look up to see him staring at me but abruptly look away. So when math ends I'm the first one out the door.

The rest of the day goes by the same that is until free period at the end of the day. The teachers let us out early so my friends and I wanted to go to the mall and see a movie then shop. We all settled on seeing "_Sherlock Holmes_". (**A.N: I saw that movie this weekend it was really good!) **Before I went in Ryan grabbed my hand and said he wanted to talk to me "Cammie I was wondering if you would go to the party tomorrow with me?" he sounded so hopeful. Since it was the last time I'd see him until after summer I agreed and told him not to tell Grant. He nodded and we went back into the movie.

After the movie, which we all loved the guys went home and the girls went shopping. I hated shopping especially with Macey and Allison. They dragged me into every shop and made me try on a whole lot of outfits. They said I needed to look even Hotter than today for my "date" with Ryan (yeah I told them). After shopping for 2 and a half hours we finally found a dress that met their standards. The dress was a light purple bubble dress which was short it went a couple of inches above my knee. From my chest area up was bright purple sequins (**A.N: all clothes I use in story can be found on my profile).** My friend's dresses didn't even compare to mine. We also each bought a pair of silver strappy heels. We were finally done shopping and headed home.

When I got to my house I quickly went inside to find my mom and Grant sitting on the couch obviously waiting for me. So I sat down next to Grant, that's when my mom started talking. "I have something to tell you guys; don't be mad it's for your best." I started getting nervous. "My job is very important to me and your school isn't the best. So I started applying-"I zoned out because what she was saying was starting to click. "No mom please, you can't!" I yell. "Cameron I found a better job at a better school so we'll be moving to Roseville in a couple of weeks. That gives you enough time to pack and say goodbye to your friends". I can't believe this is happening, how could she do this to us. It suddenly dawned on me that I would have to tell my friends tomorrow and that was also the last time I would see them. My life was crashing down and I would have to rebuild it in a new town called Roseville.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and couldn't remember a thing, then I tried to sit up and yesterday's events came back to me. Nate asking me to go to the party, me finding the perfect dress, mom telling us we're moving. Then it hit me today was the day of the party in other words the day I told everyone Grant and I were moving. I groaned and fell back down on my bed; I was so wishing this was all just a dream.

Sadly, as if to prove a point my mother (whom I hated right now for being incredibly selfish) chose that moment to walk into my room. "Good morning sunshine I've got great news!" she said sounding perky, a little too perky. "If the good news is that we're not moving then tell me, if not get out" I say in an equally perky tone although we both know I'm faking it. She sighs before continuing "You should be happy I had to pull a lot of strings for this." Right now I'm a bit confused so I say "Mom it's not like I asked you to get me into Roseville High."

Then the unbelievable happens my mother SMIRKS yes actual smirkage (**A.N. not sure if that is a word)**. "No honey, you see the other day I was telling Mrs. McHenry about Roseville High and she wanted me to try and get Macey in. She also got accepted and her mom is telling her this morning." I was so shocked that I think my mouth was hanging open and touching the floor."Oh" was all I could reply and then my mother gave me a small smile and left.

I quickly got over the shock and was about to pick up my iPhone and call Macey when she burst through my door screaming."Cam did your mom tell you? I'm so excited I mean-"I cut her off. "Macey how could you be excited we have to leave behind everything. I mean Ryan and me . . . we were just. . . I think I was starting to like him. What am I going to do now?"I yell."Cammie, Cammie, Cammie you guys will have your fun tonight and you guys will still be able to call and . . . stuff" Macey says soothingly trying to calm me down. It helps a little but one thing is still nagging me.

"Macey, my best friend who I love so much, could you possibly be a dear and tell them at the party that we're moving to Roseville" I ask her pleadingly. She huffs before saying "fine Cammie but you better have fun tonight with Ryan" I laugh and promise her I will. Turns out Macey was going to come over anyway to help me get ready for the party. I internally groaned knowing this would be torture. I decided I wasn't going to argue with her, I would just do what she said. The first order was easy: to go take a shower.

I went in and took one of the most relaxing showers ever. But it was ended shortly when Macey whisked me out of the bathroom and into my vanity area. I kind of zoned out but I did know that she told me to put my dress on while she decided what to do for my hair and makeup.

Now that I had the dress on Macey set to work on me. She put a variety of hair products on me before finally straightening my hair. That's not all after that was straight she then curled the outside making my hair look bouncy with curls. She then proceeded to my makeup by giving me smoky eyes and putting on mascara with some foundation and concealer. The final touch was a light pink shiny coat of lip gloss. We still had some time left so she decided to paint my nails a deep red color. After all the beautifying she finally let me look in the mirror. I had to admit I looked stunning. The best I've ever looked. I looked like a model, one that belonged in one of Macey's _VOGUE _magazines.

Macey then tended to herself as I sat and waited for her to finish. She was finally down and was wearing a purple strapless dress with pockets at the side and ruffles in the front. (**A.N: My sister's dress!) **matched with a pair of black heels. Her hair was in a messy bun with her bangs to the side and a few pieces of hair fell loosely framing her face. We both looked amazing.

Tonight I didn't feel like driving so we took Macey's Silver Porsche and on the way to the party picked up Allison. I had no idea how I was going to tell her but at least we would still talk. I dismissed the thought as we arrived at Paul's house (He volunteered to have it at his house).We all stepped out and Macey threw the keys at the valet. All three of us hooked arms as we walked up to the big white double doors. I could hear music and I could feel the door vibrating slightly. Grant had left half an hour before us, he was probably making out with some girl in a room. As we reached the door and Allison reached for the knob I knew we could concur anything. I was ready for this party. I was ready to say goodbye. For Now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey guys sorry my chapters are so short****. ****I try to update everyday but not give away too much in each chapter. It'll be harder because school is starting. Don't worry Zach will come in to it when they go to Roseville. I didn't mean to call Ryan, Nate in the last chapter. I was basing him off of Nate from gossip girl only without the eyes. Sorry about that it won't happen again. Anyways on with the chapter.**

No one seemed to notice as we walked in, just as we thought we were okay some stupid kid sneezes really loud and everyone starts staring at us but mostly me. Macey and Allison are already talking to some guys from school. I panic and start searching the crowd for a familiar face, when I spot Ryan staring at me with a huge grin on his face trying to make his way over to me. I returned the smile only with less enthusiasm; don't want him getting the wrong idea.

When he finally reaches me I give him a friendly hug and he hugs me longer than necessary. He finally releases me and I see that he's staring at me. "Cammie, WOW, you look amazing" he shouts to be heard over the music. "I'm really glad you came with me" he says quietly. He's leaning in towards me and his eyes are closed. Uh oh he's trying to kiss me. That's the last thing I need right now. So I take the easy way out and grab his arm. "Oh this is one of my favorite songs, let's dance_" Replay by Iyaz_ just came on. (**A.N: totally true I love this song). **Ryan looked disappointed but then he seemed happy because I was dancing with him. I even sang along to the lyrics a little.

_Shawty´s like a melody in my head__  
__That I can´t keep out__  
__Got me singin´ like__  
__Na na na na everyday__  
__It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)___

_Remember the first time we met__  
__You was at the mall wit yo friend__  
__I was scared to approach ya__  
__But then you came closer__  
__Hopin´ you would give me a chance___

_Who would have ever knew__  
__That we would ever be more than friends__  
__We´re real worldwide breakin all the rules__  
__She like a song played again and again___

_That girl like somethin off a poster__  
__That girl is a dime they say__  
__That girl is a gun to my holster__  
__She´s runnin through my mind all day ay___

_Shawty´s like a melody in my head__  
__That I can´t keep out__  
__Got me singin´ like__  
__Na na na na everyday__  
__It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)___

_See you been all around the globe__  
__Not once did you leave my mind__  
__We talk on the phone from night til the morn__  
__Girl you really change my life__  
__Doin things I never do__  
__I´m in the kitchen cookin things she likes___

_We´re real worldwide breakin all the rules__  
__Someday I wanna make you my wife__  
__That girl like somethin off a poster__  
__That girl is a dime they say__  
__That girl is the gun to my holster__  
__She´s runnin through my mind all day ay___

_Shawty´s like a melody in my head__  
__That I can´t keep out__  
__Got me singin´ like__  
__Na na na na everyday__  
__It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)___

_I can be your melody__  
__Oh, girl I could write you a symphony__  
__The one that could fill your fantasies__  
__So come baby girl let´s sing with me__  
__Ay I can be your melody__  
__Oh, girl I could write you a symphony__  
__The one that could fill your fantasies__  
__So come baby girl let´s sing with me___

_Ay na na na na na na na__  
__Na na na na na na__  
__Shawty got me singin__  
__Na na na na na na na__  
__Na na na na na na na__  
__Now she got me singin___

_Shawty´s like a melody in my head__  
__That I can´t keep out__  
__Got me singin´ like__  
__Na na na na everyday__  
__It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)_

After the song ended Ryan went to get us both a beer. Now I'm not much of a drinker but this was the last night I would have with all my friends. So I decided to cut loose and have some fun. When I finished my third beer Ryan and I were dancing really close together and it felt so good to be near him. I just wanted to feel him so I did something that normal chameleon Cammie would never do. I kissed him.

Well, the drunk Cammie kissed him, and he definitely responded. He kissed back and now we were stumbling into a bedroom. Our lips were moving in sync and I couldn't stop. This caused some of the beer to wear off and I knew I had to tell him now before we went any farther. I pulled away from him and just blurted it out.

"Ryan I'm moving!" right when I say it I clamp my hand over my mouth. This news takes him by surprise and he has to sit down to steady himself. "Ca..ca…-Cammie we were just….moving…..why?" he stutters out.

I sigh and sit down beside him. "Don't worry Ryan we'll still call each other and I'll come visit for Christmas" I say trying to calm him down. It does a bit and a small smile appears on his face. "Promise?" he pleads. "Promise" I reply back firmly. "Now stop bringing down my mood, this is a party let's go have fun" I tease him. I stand up and offer him my hand which he takes. Before we leave I give him a full on kiss in his lips but stop before it turns into anything.

We're back on the dance floor now. "Will you go and make sure my brother doesn't do anything naughty, please?" I ask him although he knows I'm joking. "Sure" he says before walking away. One down another to go. All I have to do is tell Allison. I put on my best smile and walk over to where she and Macey are dancing. I tap her shoulder "Can we talk in private?" I ask. Before she has a chance to answer I'm pulling her away. I pull her into a room where the noise isn't too loud.

I set her sown on the bed then I start pacing "Listen Ally, there's no easy way to put this so I'm gonna just come out and say it…" I take a deep breath before continuing "I'm moving to Roseville" the words rush out of my mouth. One second she's smiling and the next she's in tears.I go over and try to comfort her. "Shh shh Ally its okay I'll still call you and visit, don't worry". Asd quickly as she is in tears she's stopped. She straightens up and her face is blank "Cameron Ann Morgan you will call me at least once a week and text me daily. You will also come here during winter and I'll go to you on Spring Break. Got that?" I smile and nod "Let's get back to the party". I link arms with her and stroll back into the party.

When we finally find Macey she's talking to James Bradus class clown. We drag her away from him and start talking. When I get tired of talking I decide to have fun "Let's dance"! When we start dancing _Hot Mess by Cobra Starship_ comes on. We all laugh and dance along to it.

_You were a problem child__  
__Been grounded your whole life__  
__So now you runnin' wild_ Only because of the beer_  
__Playin' with them good girls__  
__No that ain't your style.__  
__You think you're hot shit and I love it__  
__I love it yeah, yeah__  
__Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin hella fine__  
__Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine__  
__Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you__  
__And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."__  
__'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it _Dancing the way I am_  
__Yeah you know what to do__  
__You're a hot mess_ At this part we each point to someone different_  
__I'm lovin' it hell yes!__  
__Got me hypnotized__  
__The city's your play ground__  
__I watch you take a bite__  
__At 5 a.m. roamin' the streets__  
__Drunk all night__  
__You think you're hot shit__  
__And oh I love it__  
__I love it yeah yeah__  
__Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin' hella fine__  
__Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine__  
__Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you__  
__And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."__  
__'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it__  
__Yeah you know what to do__  
__You're a hot mess_ Point at each other_  
__I'm lovin' it hell yes!__You're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you__  
__And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo__  
__'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it__  
__Yeah you know what to do__  
__You're a hot mess_ Point at each other_  
__I'm lovin' it hell yes!__  
__If you're dancin' up on tables you go, you go, you got it girl__  
__Say that you're unstable you go, go go, you got it girl__  
__Dancin' up on tables__  
__Say that your unstable__  
__You're a ha-ha-ha-ha-hot__  
__Yeah you're a hot mess!__  
__Ha-ha-ha-ha-hot__  
__We're sayin' hell yes!__  
__Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you__  
__And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."__  
__'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it__  
__Yeah you know what to do__  
__You're a hot mess__  
__I'm lovin' it hell yes!__  
__You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you__  
__And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."__  
__Cuz' you can shake it, shake it, shake it__  
__Yeah you know what to do__  
__You're a hot mess__  
__I'm lovin' it hell yes!__  
__(Hell yes!)__  
__Hot mess__  
__I'm lovin' it hell yes!__  
__(Hell yes!)__  
__Hot mess__  
__I'm lovin' it hell yes!__  
__Woo- Hoo!_

By the time the song is over we're already collapsed on the couch doubling over in laughter. And I don't care because this is my last night with them. The rest of the party is spent making out with random people (due to drunkness), drinking beer, and dancing. No matter how much I want this to last I know tomorrow is the day I start packing for Roseville. But it's okay because Ryan will be in Italy for the summer and Allison is going to Canada so they won't have time to miss me as much as I want them to.


	5. Chapter 5

One second I was cuddling up in with my blankets and the next they're being ripped off me and the sunlight is blinding me. I groaned and turned over reluctantly expecting to see Grant. Instead I was greeted by the devil herself. My Mother.

"Rise and shine Cam, today's the day you start packing." She said before handing me my usual Saturday morning caffeine fix from Starbucks. I took it and smiled at her gratefully. That was before _they_ came in. "Boys you can bring them in now!" she yelled. Then a lot of men came in with many boxes and crates I guess I would need a lot of them for all my stuff to fit. I sighed and got up which was a bad decision. I immediately sat up due to a head rush."Oh yeah here's some Advil for your headache" she fiddled in her Lacoste jacket before producing 2 Advil pills.

"How kind of you" I say sarcastically. She frowns then leaves and the men follow quickly after. I sigh then take the pills and change out of my pajamas. I change into my favorite juicy couture sweats since I don't plan on going anywhere. I don't even bother seeing what Grant is up to I just set to work on packing.

The next week of my life is hell. It's so hard packing all my stuff up and basically saying goodbye to the only home I've ever known. (**A.N I would know I've moved a lot)** I actually tear up a couple of times. Macey comes over the day before we're supposed to leave. She's spending the night we decided to get there a two weeks before school starts to "get to know the people and the area" as mom puts it.

The morning of the move arrives too quickly for my liking and moving vans are loading our stuff into 3 separate vans. I decided to wear my favorite beach sundress with plain gold sandalsand curl my hair** (A.N pic at my profile)** my mom is driving us there while some chauffeurs are driving our cars there for us. As I climb into our family car I can't tear my gaze away from our house which I won't see until Christmas break probably. To distract myself from crying I take out my IPod and put it on shuffle.

The car starts moving and all the familiar childhood places and their memories start flooding through me. The park where Grant would always push me on the swing, the ice cream place where everyone who is anyone always hangs out and my favorite the bowling arcade place where countless people used to have their birthday parties. I look out the window and see we're about to pass the beach. I gasp and tell my mom to pull over. I guess she thought something was wrong because she obliges. I rummage through my bag and find an Evian water bottle. I grab it and run out to the beach. It's not very crowded because it's still morning so I squat down and pour out the remains of the water bottle. I run over to where the tide is and scoop the sand and water into the bottle until it is nearly full.

There I think a piece of home with me always. I close the cap and walk back to the car slowly taking in my home. When I get to the car I show them the bottle and receive several eye rolls. Figures that they wouldn't understand. My mom informs us that it will take a couple of hours to get there. Macey **pulls** out her laptop and starts typing away while Grant settles down for a nap. I go back to my IPod which switches to the song Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.

_Grew up in a small town_ **not really true**_  
__And when the rain would fall down__  
__I'd just stare out my window__  
__Dreaming of what could be__  
__And if I'd end up happy__  
__I would pray___

_Trying hard to reach out__  
__But when I'd try to speak out__  
__Felt like no one could hear me_ **I did feel ignored and invisible sometimes**_  
__Wanted to belong here__  
__But something felt so wrong here__  
__So I'd pray__  
__I could breakaway___

_[Chorus]__  
__I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly__  
__I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky__  
__And I'll make a wish__  
__Take a chance_**I will give Roseville a chance**_  
__Make a change__  
__And breakaway__  
__Out of the darkness and into the sun__  
__But I won't forget all the ones that I loved _**I'll never forget Ryan and Allison**_  
__I'll take a risk__  
__Take a chance__  
__Make a change__  
__And breakaway___

_[Verse 2]__  
__Wanna feel the warm breeze_** I always used to here**_  
__Sleep under a palm tree__  
__Feel the rush of the ocean__  
__Get onboard a fast train__  
__Travel on an jet plane, far away (I will pray)__  
__And breakaway___

_[Chorus]__  
__I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly__  
__I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky__  
__And I'll make a wish__  
__Take a chance__  
__Make a change__  
__And breakaway__  
__Out of the darkness and into the sun__  
__I won't forget all the ones that I loved__  
__I gotta take a risk__  
__Take a chance__  
__Make a change__  
__And breakaway___

_[Bridge]__  
__Buildings with a hundred floors__  
__Swinging with revolving doors__  
__Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but__  
__Gotta keep moving on, moving on__  
__Fly away, breakaway___

_[Last Chorus (Different From Others)]__  
__I'll spread my wings__  
__And I'll learn how to fly__  
__Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye__  
__I gotta take a risk__  
__Take a chance__  
__Make a change__  
__And breakaway__  
__Out of the darkness and into the sun__  
__But I won't forget the place I come from__  
__I gotta take a risk__  
__Take a chance__  
__Make a change__  
__And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

I fell asleep listening to my IPod. I was roughly shaken awake by none other than Grant."Hey Cam we're here wake up". That got me up pretty fast this place was nothing like Stony Creek. It seemed less sunny and kind of boring. OH I bet we'd change that, just then we pulled up to a beautiful mansion. It literally looked like a mini white house. Definitely big enough for 4 people heck we would be having a couple of parties here. (**A.N please please look at profile pics this is my dream house). **When we pulled up I quickly ran inside and picked the biggest room it was plain but I would accessorize it. There was a big vanity in the center and a bathroom in the corner and a huge oak wood bed in the middle.

Macey got the room on my right and Grant on my left. Since we got here early it was the afternoon here now, so we decided to explore the area. We quickly found our way to the garage and decided to take Grant's Lamborghini. He parked near a diner where a lot of people seemed to be at and decided to look around.

"I'm hungry let's get some ice cream" I whined. Grant laughed but agreed but sighed but didn't protest. Although she probably wouldn't eat. We walked into the diner called "Abrams Diner". I went up to the counter and asked"Excuse me do you sell ice cream here?"The old lady looked up from the cash register and answered "Oh no, but our dessert menu has specials" she said handing us a menu.

"Oh I see something special, I wonder if she's on the menu?" came a deep voice from behind me. I knew it wasn't Macey or Grant even. It was probably some local I thought but I cautiously turned around. And when I did I saw . . . possibly the hottest boy ever. This boy could give Ryan a run for his money. He had brown hair and deep emerald green eyes oh and his body was perfect I could tell he probably had a 6 pack of abs. definitely played football. Except I don't think the comment came from him he was with a friend who made the comment. I turned my attention to the boy next to him who was a couple of inches shorter with sandy blond colored hair and blue colored eyes, he had an ok body but I preferred to look at the brunette.

I realized we were just standing there so I decided to introduce myself."Uh hey, I'm Cammie, this is my brother Grant and my best friend Macey" I say politely while shaking their hands."I'm Josh and this is Zach" says the blond. "Cool well we just moved here today so we should go unpack we'll probably see you around before school starts" Macey says."Yeah here's my number maybe we could show you around sometime" Zach says before flashing me a smirk. Even though he's talking to all of us he's staring at me. Grant fake coughs on purpose and I quickly take the paper and head back to the car. Hmmm. . . I might give him a chance if his friend lays off the flirting.

**A.N feel free to suggest anything, I'll try to update soon maybe this weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6

Today Macey wanted to go "school shopping" which really was a lie to my mom but she let us. I mean that was the least she could to after dragging us away from home. I sigh and get up from bed. I spent the rest of yesterday decorating my room. I now have a proper sleeping area and my favorite posters on the wall. Most of my clothes were in the closet but some were still in boxes. I'm sure Macey would approve since she told me how to design it. I think this as I walk tiredly down the long stairs in my short blue pajama shorts and a black Boys like Girls shirt. I headed into the kitchen nearest to my room, yeah there are two kitchens, and the maid wouldn't come for a couple of weeks so I simply searched the cupboards for something to eat. I found a box of cinnamon flavored pop tarts and put one in the toaster. I grabbed it when it was done and sat on top of the counter eating it. I was enjoying it when I heard someone laugh. Startled I fell off the counter when I looked up I saw Grant with a smirk on his face.

"Grant don't do that, you could've given me a heart attack" I say as I sit up. He just shrugs before saying "Sorry Cam do you wanna help me unpack a little" he asks in his pleading tone. He always gets what he wants with that tone but this time I won't give in. "Sorry Grant but I think I'm gonna go for a jog, you know scope the area for cool places and … hot guys" I say the last part quieter and add a wink at Grant knowing he'll get mad. He growled oh crap I completely forgot about the way Josh and Zach acted. "Only kidding gosh Grant calm down" I loved joking with him but sometimes he had a temper issue. "Grant how about you, me and Macey do something after my jog?" I say sweetly. He smiles a little and nods. I run upstairs and change into black and pink Nike shorts and a purple tank top. I pulled on a light jogging jacket. As I laced up my black and pink Nike shoes I also grabbed my iPod on my way out. I didn't get a bottle of water though.

I didn't take my phone because I didn't want to be interrupted. I slipped the earplugs into my ears as I began to jog near a pathway. I clicked shuffle and New in Town by Little Boots came on. How ironic!

_Heard you're New in town__  
__Want someone to show you around__  
__Well no-one knows this place just quite like me__  
__Well I don't, hang with the crowd__  
__Where I go, were dressing down__  
__I'll take you where the music plays for free___

_So don't rely on people you meet__  
__Cause no-one is safe in these streets___

_I'm gonna take you out tonight__  
__I'm gonna make you feel alright__  
__I don't have a lot of money__  
__But we'll be fine__  
__No, I don't have a penny__  
__But I'll show you a good time__  
__I'm gonna take you out tonight__  
__I'm gonna make you feel alright__  
__I don't have a lot of money but we'll be fine__  
__No, I don't have a penny__  
__But I'll show you a real good time___

_What I do, you think so far__  
__Is it all your hoping for__  
__Does it live up to your every dream__  
__Or do, we disappoint__  
__While you make the choice__  
__When you wake up can you hear a scream___

_So don't rely on people you meet__  
__Cause no-one is safe in these streets___

_I'm gonna take you out tonight__  
__I'm gonna make you feel alright__  
__I don't have a lot of money__  
__But we'll be fine__  
__No, I don't have a penny__  
__But I'll show you a good time__  
__I'm gonna take you out tonight__  
__I'm gonna make you feel alright__  
__I don't have a lot of money__  
__But we'll be fine__  
__No, I don't have a penny__  
__But I'll show you a real good time___

_Cause I know how it feels to be alone__  
__When strangers only make you feel apart__  
__You never, ever felt so far from home__  
__You never felt so far from home___

_I'm gonna take you out tonight__  
__I'm gonna make you feel alright__  
__I don't have a lot of money__  
__But we'll be fine__  
__No, I don't have a penny__  
__But I'll show you a good time__  
__I'm gonna take you out tonight__  
__I'm gonna make you feel alright__  
__I don't have a lot of money__  
__But we'll be fine__  
__No, I don't have a penny__  
__But I'll show you a real good time_

After the song my IPod momentarily stopped working so I kept jogging but looked down. Just as I realized I accidently pressed pause something hit me or rather _someone. _The impact was enough to make me fall back. "Sorry" is the first thing I said before looking up and squinting to make out who made me fall. I looked up but nobody was there he must have fallen too. I looked down to find him smiling at me. I frowned at this then I took him in. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing basketball shorts and a tight white shirt that showed his muscles. Zach.

The guy from the diner who gave me his number. "I guess we have more in common than I thought" he says showing me his iPod before adding "I like your outfit" he says smirking. I roll my eyes although I'm flattered. "Sorry about bumping into you but I gotta go" I say picking up my fallen iPod then I realized I had no idea where I was. SHIT. He noticed my hesitation and smirked. Before he could say anything I started jogging off in the general direction I came. He was calling my name and I turned around but fell. OH SHIT! I think I twisted my ankle.

I was trying to get up. Once I was standing I yelped out of pain. In a flash he was beside me with concern etched on his face. Damn he looked HOT. Focus Cammie. "Where does it hurt?" he asks. I just point to my ankle. I hear him mumble a few curses. "It's sprained and badly swollen here I'll help you get back." I don't reject his help as he helps me stand and I limp with him supporting my side. I wince with pain for every step hurts. He catches the pain and smiles as he unexpectedly picks me up bridal style and I squeak. He starts to pick up the speed and brake into a run. "Where do you live?" he asks. "2236 North Pine Street" I automatically say. He starts to laugh "So you're my new neighbors, oh by the way you're having dinner at my place tonight. Your mom is supposed to tell you." Then to himself he mutters "Josh was right they are Hot" but I catch it anyway. I'm kind of mad that he said they. Get a hold of yourself Cammie you just met him.

We made small talk the rest of the way and sooner than I'd like we were at my house and he was ringing the door bell after setting me down. Grant immediately answered the door with mom and Macey behind him. "Cameron Anne Morgan where have you been?" Came 3 voices all at once. "Guys this is Zach he helped me because I fell when I was jogging and sprained my ankle. Oh and thanks for telling me that we're going to his house for dinner Mom." All their expressions relax a little. They pull me into the house and I turn "Thanks Zach see ya later tonight" He smiles and waves. Mom leaves Macey and Grant to take care of me or rather Grant. Macey just talk about what she's gonna wear tonight. Grant wraps my ankle in an Ace bandage and puts some ice on it to stop the swelling. Then Macey whisks me away to pick out what I'm gonna wear tonight. I myself am getting excited too but I'm a little uneasy what if Zach already has a girlfriend at school? I'll just have to wait and see.

**A.N Drum roll please. . . . . in the next chapter is Cammie at Zach's house and the first bit of school. Where the evil Tina comes in. Major crush on Zach but Zach hates her and thinks she is a slut. Oh and Bex and Liz come in too. Also Jonas. And some other dudes who have a crush on Cammie. Here's the play out: Tina likes Zach. No one likes Tina even though she is somewhat popular. Zach is the nice popular who likes Cammie. Josh is stuck up popular who likes Cammie. Bex and Liz are nice popular along with Jonas. Cammie, Macey and Grant are quickly popular. Most of the guys like Cammie. Also coming up is Football tryouts for Grant and Zach POV!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/Drum roll please . . . finally Zach POV**

**Zach pov**

Cammie and her brother and friend would be here any minute and I was feeling sorta funny. Surely it wasn't nerves. Zachary Goode never gets nervous especially over a girl. And besides it's not like it's a date because her friend Macey and her brother Grant were joining us along with our parents.

The Macey girl seemed nice, very pretty but she seemed kinda like those girls who think they are better than everybody and she is definitely not my type. Her mom was our new Headmistress Morgan who seemed pretty cool. Her older brother Grant was very well built probably plays football. I can see him and I becoming friends.

Just then the doorbell rang and it brought me out of my thoughts. WOW. Right then I only had eyes for Cammie. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with slip on brown shoes that had buckles on them. She was wearing a red flowy top that had a connected belt that tied at the back. To top it all off was a leather black jacket and her hair was in a ponytail but the bottom half was let down. Now I know why Josh likes her so much. She deserves better though Josh is a guy who doesn't treat girls' right. She deserves someone like me.

I was vaguely aware of Macey and Grant standing there awkwardly. It was rude of me but Cammie just looked HOT even though she's being casual. Then I remembered her ankle and my eyes went directly to her foot were there was a slight bulge. It must have swelled up I thought.

"Hey guys come on in; dinner will be ready in about 30 minute." They all came in rather slowly I could tell they were looking at my house. An awkward silence set in so I decided to break it. "Here let's go up to my room."**AN/That's all the Zach POV for now, back to Cammie's **

**Cam POV**

Oh My God! He wants me. . . I mean us to go to his room. I eagerly followed. His room was typical of a teenage boy. I know what it should look like because I have Grant as a brother. He had a bed in the corner of his room with some clothes lying on top. I could see some stuff lying on the floor. He had a plasma screen in his room too! There were some posters on the wall with athletes.

As much as I wanted to be in his room it was kinda awkward so Macey and I went to go see the rest of the house while Grant and Zach started talking about last night's football game. It looked like they had a lot in common, maybe they would be friends. That would be good because I really like Zach and he seems genuinely nice unlike his friend Josh.

We were done looking around his house, and found out it was extremely similar to ours. Actually there was a balcony in Zach's room that led to a tree that was just outside my window. OH BOY, THAT WILL ONLY END BADLY! We were about to head back to Zach's room when his mom called us for dinner.

I noticed that there were 8 chairs set out and I didn't know id Zach had any siblings. As I thought this a guy that looked to be about 21 joined us at the table. I had to sit next to Zach and Macey while Grant sat next to Macey and mom. "Nice of you to join us Eric, introduce yourself to our guests" his dad said and Eric just rolled his eyes.

"I'm Eric, Zach's older brother". He said after glancing at us. Grant decided to introduce everybody. "Hey dude, I'm Grant this is my sister Cammie and her friend Macey." He nodded at each of us but his eyes rested on me longer. After staring at me and analyzing me a smile slowly crept onto his face. I shivered that's kind of creepy if the guy you likes older brother is checking you out.

I ignored this and the rest of dinner I snuck glances at Zach to see him watching me carefully but he immediately looked away when I caught him. Right after everybody was done with the dessert, which was cheesecake; there was a knock at the door. Zach got up to answer it and came back with Josh.

Oh great I thought another boy that likes me. As if to prove my point when he saw me a huge grin stretched onto his face. Macey being the amazing friend that she is sensed my annoyance. "Well we better be going now to get ready for school tomorrow." I smiled at her and she stood by me to help support me and my ankle. With her help I limped to the door.

"I hope your ankle gets better Cammie" Zach said when we were about to leave. "Thanks for dinner" I said for all of us. Since our house was right next door it was a short walk back. Grant started watching TV and Macey dragged me to my room to choose our outfits muttering something about "First impressions count." I just mostly ignored her and took a quick shower then drifted into a deep sleep.

**Zach POV**

What the hell is wrong with my brother!? I can't believe the way he looked at Cammie. Here he comes into my room; I'll have to talk to him about this. "Hey lil' bro that Blondie was pretty hot. I definitely approve." I rolled my eyes, like I care what he thinks of her and that was kinda stating the obvious saying that she's hot.

Then there was Josh he wouldn't stop talking about her. He kept saying how he was gonna wow her when at football. He thought she would be his in no time, not if I have anything to do with it. She will be mine even if I have to fight for her. Tomorrow at school Josh and I will be the only ones who know her. I'll show them around and get to know her better.

**Macey POV**

Wow I can't believe how those boys were looking at Cammie. I've taught her well! It's a nice change not all the boys are throwing themselves at me. I'll have to make her look better than ever for tomorrow.

**Cammie POV**

Its 7:00 when Macey wakes me up and mom already left for school. Grant's just getting up when Macey throws me some clothes. I glance down at it and I'm about to protest when I catch Macey giving me _that _look. So I don't argue and walk into a bathroom to change.

I put on the short denim skirt and yellow heels. Along with a yellow tank top, my favorite part was the black leather jacket. When I stepped out she then went on to give me a key necklace and charm bracelet. Finally she went to cosmetics.

She painted my top and bottom nails gold. A light brown eye shadow with a coat of mascara to make my blue eyes pop. She chose a light pink shade of kiss me kate lip gloss. She put my hair into a high ponytail and clipped my hair up in the front, so it looked bumped up. I swear Macey is a miracle worker, by the time I was done admiring myself Macey was ready to go. She dressed similarly but still different.

Grant was waiting for us in the car when we finished our breakfast of Special K Cereal. We decided to take the corvette today, since it was mine I drove with Grant in shotgun and Macey in the back seat. When I pulled into the parking lot there were people everywhere talking. I could see a couple of parking spots open near the entrance so that's where I parked.

When I turned off the car all the heads turned to see who arrived in the dream car. We all took a deep breath and stepped out. I heard a couple of gasps and I looked around to see if people were staring at Macey and Grant.

To my surprise they were mostly looking at me, I even spotted Zach and Josh looking our way. We ignored the stairs and walked towards the front office. Macey and I had arms linked and Grant was standing in front of us giving a couple of people glares.

When we got to the office we walked up to the secretary and gave her our dazzling smiles. Macey spoke up "Umm excuse me, we're the Morgan's and McHenry can we please have our schedules." She smiled before handed them to us along with our locker combos.

Immediately we compared schedules. I had 2 classes with Macey and 3 with Grant and we each had 1 together. Lunch was where we each had the same too. I had the first class with neither of them. Plus Macey's locker was 472 and Grant's was 481, while mine was 510.

We managed to find our way to our lockers with less staring. Just before I was going to open the door to my first class, which was Biology with Mr. Smith, Grant stopped Macey and I. "If anyone give you trouble just tell me, got it?" As a response Macey and I rolled our eyes. By_ anyone_ he meant boys.

I sighed as I opened the door; I was met with a lot of stares. "Ahh you must the Morgan girl, welcome to Biology I'm Mr. Smith. Please take a seat next to Ms. Baxter. I saw he was pointing to a dark girl who was very pretty. She had dark tanned skin, with dark brown hair and matching eyes.

As I was walking I surveyed the room and found that Zach was also in this class. When I took my seat next to the girl she greeted me "Hey I'm Rebecca but call me Bex" she seemed friendly. So I smiled at her and introduced myself " Cameron, but I go by Cammie. And by the way I Iove the British accent.

She laughed but we were shushed by the teacher. The rest of class we chatted a little and I found out we had 2 other classes together. I also told her a bit about Grant and Macey. She was apparently friends with some super smart people named Liz and Jonas; she was close with Zach too. She was also the nice popular. But warned we about some slutty girl named Tina who was had a massive crush on Zach, but he hated her.

After class ended I went back to my locker to get my English stuff. Only to find Grant there waiting for me. "Wow Cammie everybody is talking about us."

"Well captain Obvious, we are the new kids. Anyways I hear there are Football tryouts tomorrow, you going?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to change the subject. A smile spread across his face at the mention of football.

"You bet and you're coming to cheer me on." It was our tradition Macey and I would go watch and cheer for him while he played.

I agreed and headed off to English where I found out Zach was in again. Coincidence? I wonder. I tuned out and thought about my old school. When the bell rang I jumped up ready for lunch. I was stopped at the door by Zach.

"Hey Cammie how's your day so far? So, I uh hear you're coming to football practice tomorrow. Couldn't resist me could ya?"

How cocky can this boy be? "Yeah Zach I am going tomorrow, but not for you for my brother, Grant."

His face fell a little but he was still smirking. "We'll see Cammie. But don't worry you'll be mine soon. " I rolled my eyes as he walked away. But truthfully I wouldn't mind being his.

I practically ran to the lunch room. When I got there I saw Macey talking to Bex and Grant. Huh I guess they are getting along. As I got closer I noticed two other people sitting with them. The girl had bright blond hair and blue eyes. The boy had blackish brown hair and brown eyes. They both had a nerdy feel to them.

Bex introduced me to them, Jonas and Liz. You could tell they were into each other but they were very shy. The rest of the day passes in a blur. We all decided that we would go watch the football tryouts tomorrow. On the way home Macey was already planning our outfits but I ignored her. I was in my own little world thinking about Zach and his green eyes. Oh God, Cammie what did you get yourself into?


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the football try outs and Grant had spent the whole day yesterday prepping. And by prepping I mean spending the rest of the day after school at the gym. He wanted to make sure that he made the team.

Macey decided on my outfit this morning, settling with a quarter length green sleeved top, kinda baseball style with a design in the middle. Dark wash skinny jeans and dark green converse. A heart shaped locket and a pair of big chunky white sunglasses. Macey was dressed similarly.

When we arrived at school I immediately saw Zach throwing the football with some guys. Who, weren't that bad looking, if I saw so myself. Grant walked over to them and greeted them with this man handshake thing. Macey and I headed over to Liz and Bex. They were watching the boys.

Just then a red convertible pulled in and a squealing girl ran out. She had blonde hair but you could tell that it was dyed because you could see her brown roots. She also had brown eyes with a short mini blue dress that barely covered her thighs. Ohh this must be Tina the school slut. (**AN: sorry if that's not what Tina looks like)**

She ran over to the boys and practically threw herself at Zach. WHAT THE HELL?!?! Zach flirts with me when he's got a girlfriend. I was about to look away when Zach shoved her off him. Huh? I strained my ears to hear the conversation.

" I told you Tina I'm not interested, so just stay away. Besides I like someone else." I may just be imagining thing but I'm pretty sure I saw his eyes dart towards me. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because the tardy bell was going off signaling time for first period.

I walked into Mr. Solomon's class on time. I already knew half the stuff so I zoned out. The announcements came on signaling the end of period 1.

"Good morning Roseville Panthers! Are you ready for Football tryouts after school today? You better be if we want to win the Homecoming game next week. Speaking of which, everybody will be casting their votes for our homecoming court in advisory. Better start picking out our dresses ladies. Have a good day." My mom's voice echoed.

As I get up to leave I feel several pairs of eyes on me. I turn around and I see that it's Zach, Josh and another football player. They all take a step towards me and I know what's coming. I run past them and into my next class without stopping at my locker. The rest of my day is spent avoiding contact with _**all**_boys. I even thought about not going to the tryouts but I couldn't let Grant down like that.

So I made sure that I was last to arrive on the school football field. Luckily they hadn't started yet. There were a few people on the bleachers watching, I spotted Macey and went to sit next to her. They started off by doing some drills. The coach had paired them off into twos to practice throwing and catching.

Guess who Grant was with? None other than Zach. They were both doing well and after 15 minutes the coach wanted to practice on different teams. Josh and Grant were on the same team as well as some other guys. Zach and the guy who was staring at her earlier were on the other team.

"The guy who is talking to Zach is Jarrod, I saw him staring at you earlier" I turn to look at her I see her waggling her eyebrows up and down. I can feel myself blush and sink down in my seat on the bleachers. I take this opportunity to take a closer look at Jarrod. He had light brown hair that was gelled up in the front and from what I could see he had light clear blue eyes. He was obviously hot.

I knew the first time I saw Josh that he was the type of guy who treats pretty girls like crap. Definitely not going with him .I thought to myself. Hmm Jarrod and Zach are both worthy, so it depends on who wants me. When the coach blew the whistle I snapped out of my thoughts.

**(AN: SORRY GUYS NOT GOOD AT DESCRIBING FOOTBALL)!**

Apparently Grant's team had the ball and he was fixing to throw it but when he threw it to Josh, it was intercepted by Jarrod. I mean I kinda expected that cause really Josh didn't seem ready. The rest of practice was like this: one team had the ball the other intercepted. But in the end each team got in a few touch downs. Grant seemed like he had a pretty good chance. The practice game was in overtime each team had 17 points.

Again Grant was throwing it to Josh who was ready at the other side of the field. As the ball was in the air a figure came out of nowhere and knocked Josh to the ground before sprinting to the other side with the ball, dodging everyone. I soon realized that it was Jarrod. He obviously made the touch down. No surprise there.

What did surprise me and a few other people I'm sure is the fact that before making the touch down Jarrod turned in my direction looked me straight in the eye and winked. AT ME.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Guys my story may sound similar to .NELZ story called normal life. I didn't mean it to sound similar. I just like the idea of the whole high school football guy gets the girl thing. I'll try to make it as different as possible. I'm sorry .NELZ I didn't mean to make my story similar. I promise you that all my other ideas will be unique.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I was gonna update yesterday but it was my birthday. . . . . so yeah. Here it is!**

When the guys went to change I grabbed Macey and practically dragged her to my car. Before she could open her mouth to protest I was already driving home.

"Macey did you see what happened? I'm not making this up right?" I'm probably going over the speed limit but I don't care. We finally arrived at the house but neither of us made a move to get out.

"I don't see the problem Cam, I mean he's really hot. I would totally go for him." I look at Macey as if she was planning suicide. Wait, she said she'd go out for him? I've got the perfect idea!

"Mace I know he's really nice and all but I just wanna be friends with him." I pause for dramatic effect. "You on the other hand are totally into him. Maybe I could put in a good word for you?" At first Macey looks skeptical but then nods.

"So, Cammie do you not like him because you've got your eye on a certain quarterback?" she asks innocently which she is far from right now. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say as I turn away from her trying to hide my red blushing face. I guess Macey could sense my annoyance because she dropped the subject.

~CZ~

After dinner I was sitting in my room doing homework when Macey barged in. "You could've knocked ya know" I said teasingly. When from my homework look up from my homework I see that she's bubbling with excitement

"Gosh Cammie I've been meaning to ask you who you wanted to go to the dance with? Oh and who are you gonna vote for the homecoming? Wow, the dance is next weekend we better go dress shopping this weekend."

"Mace if you tell me your answers I'll tell you mine." She sighed before answering. "Well I kinda wanna go with Jarrod. And um . . . well don't get mad but I am gonna vote for you and probably one of those football players." She winks at the last part and I blush.

"Gee Macey that's sweet and all but nobody is going to vote for me. You might win, in fact I'll vote for you and Grant. And ya know I wouldn't mind going to the dance with Zach, but only if he asks me." I immediately regret saying anything because Macey jumps up and down squealing.

"I changed my mind Cammie we're going dress shopping tomorrow." I sigh as I listen to her talk about all the dances she has been to. I know for certain that the week will be filled with post dance and game drama.

**Grant P.O.V**

Overall try outs were pretty good. And yes I did notice Jarrod winking at Cammie. Although she doesn't seem interested. Macey, on the other hand, is practically swooning over him. There are some guys I'll have to watch out for; this Abrams kid jimmy or something. He seems like a creep the way he looks at Cammie. I'll have to keep my eye on him. Then there's Goode, Zach Goode. From the time we've been here I've seen him giving her secret glances. He seems like a good guy though, and I think Cammie likes him. I'm guessing there's gonna be a couple of guys asking her to the dance. I might have to take care of a few of them ya know teach them a lesson.

Speaking of which damn, that Bex girl is hot! I'm gonna ask her to the dance next time I see her. Anyways I better keep training hard because apparently last year's playoffs decided who we were going to play against for the homecoming game. Roseville high didn't have their homecoming game last year because of bad weather or something. So the game is early this year. Meaning next Friday, early. I might do some intensive training with Goode, he and I could be good friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey you guys! I am SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. You probably won't get another chapter in a while cause. . . I'm going to New Mexico for Spring Break! And I had the science fair the week before. I know it's a little late but I'd like to take a moment to congratulate Sidney Crosby and the Canadian hockey team on their gold medal. He's like the face of Hockey it was only fitting that he scored the winning shot. I must say it was an epic game. (P.S. I'm American but I have an obsession with Canadians. Yeah I know I'm a freak!) Love you Sid! Please please go look up the homecoming dresses on my account page!**

**DISOWNER: I (SADLY) DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS OR ANY CHARACTERS (EXCEPT Allison, Jarrod, and Nate.)Ally Carter owns the rest.**

"Macey, we're supposed to be shopping for Homecoming not jeans" I say as I watch her looking at a pair of skinny jeans. She sighed as she came to sit down on the bench by me. "Cammie if I tell you I already found you the perfect dress, then you can't protest come on it's in Charlotte Russe". I was about to argue but Macey was already dragging me along.

Macey had already found her dress a long time ago. It was a pink strapless with black hearts everywhere and black lace underneath. Something only Mace could pull off. Plus a pair of pink heels with a black stripe.

We finally got to the dress section of Charlotte Russe. Macey riffled through a rack until she pulled out a deep ocean blue one shouldered dress. It had a bow in the shoulder area leading down to the stomach. (find the link on my profile). It was a bubble dress with filmy fabric on the outside. It was so beautiful that I was speechless. Then Macey pulls out a pair of the same color blue heels with criss crossing straps.

"Macey it's beautiful and everything but. . . " I don't get a chance to finish because Macey is already paying. I jog to catch up with her. " I could never wear that, I won't look good." I argue Macey just rolls her eyes and hands over the Visa Card. "Cammie you're going to wear that dress and you're going to look hot." She says in a firm no arguing voice. Now it's my turn to roll my eyes.

When we got home I noticed that Grant wasn't there, there was a note on his door saying he was at football practice for tomorrow's game. Macey and I decided to get on our pj's and watch a movie. We changed into Victoria's Secret shorts mine plaid purple and black with "Wanna get breakfast?" on the back and a grey sweater with "PINK" on the back. Macey had on a yellow sweater with blue shorts. We made popcorn too.

We were in the mood for a scary movie and popped in Prom Night. Halfway through the movie we started hearing voices and noises. "Mace do you hear that?" I was starting to get scared. It sounded like they were trying to get in. Macey and I instantly moved closer. Just then the door creaked open at the exact part in the movie when the main character is hiding under the bed. We could hear heavy footsteps getting closer. When we saw two heads pop up in the dark Macey and I screamed. The figures rushed towards us and covered our mouths.

I was breathing heavily as I bit into the attacker's hand. He immediately let go but shushed us. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized that it was just Grant and …. Wait was that Zach? What the hell was he doing here? The next thing I did was slap Grant. Hard.

"That's for scaring the crap out of us!" I yell into his ear. They both laugh before settling down next to us. Macey and I immediately get up. " So what're you girls up to?" Zach asks. "We went shopping for our dresses and now we're going to bed" Macey answers for both of us. "Oh yeah the dance is tomorrow, I'm going with Bex. What about you guys?" Grant asks a little too innocently. Zach answers first," I'm gonna ask a lucky girl tomorrow." Macey and I smirk and say at the same time, Not sure yet, we might just hook up with someone at the dance." I throw in a wink directed at Grant, who's smile turns into a frown. Macey and I immediately bolt up the stairs laughing the whole way. From upstairs we can hear Grant say "Not if I have anything to do with it" then Zach's nervous laugh.

*~ZC*~

Today is the football game is my first thought as I wake up. I sighed as I got up and took my daily shower. Of course Macey cut my shower short and got me ready. She made me wear a one shouldered ruffled red top with a chunky black belt and black jeans. She paired it with beige heels and a Betsey John son bag with stars. She also added a heart necklace.(look it up on my profile.) My makeup was natural browns.

Her outfit was simple black long flowy shirt with grey tights and black heels. Plus a crocheted hat. By the time we were ready Grant was already at school. SO Macey drove and we drove into the parking lot everybody was there. They were all wearing some black or red because that was the school colors. All eyes were on us as we stepped out of the car.

Macey and I tried to ignore it as we linked arms and strutted our way into the school. We parted ways as I went to my locker. Zach was already by his locker. When he saw me he smirked and I frowned.

"Hey uh so um Cammie you're going to the uh game tonight right?" he seemed nervous. I rolled my eyes "Course Zach, Grant would kill me if I didn't. Besides I'll get to see you play" I said the last part flirtatiously and winked as I walked away leaving behind a blushing Zach.

I was getting the vibe that he liked me then why wouldn't he ask me to the dance? Boys. I mean look how long it took Nate to ask me out. Hmmm, if he doesn't ask me then there's always Josh. . . . . . . . . . . .

~*ZC~*

My last class had just ended and now the hallways were flooded with excited students. A group of boys ran down the hallway with no shirts on. Their faces and chests were painted black and red, they were chanting "PANTHERS!" Macey, Bex, Liz and I decided to be good people and get food for the team.

We went to Chick Fil-A and got them food. When we looked in the bags there was the cashiers #. We took it out as we gave them their food. It seemed like Zach was avoiding me for some reason, or maybe he's nervous. Oh well the game was about to start. So we all took seats near the coach.

Our marching band started playing when our team came out. We started off with possession.

( I'm skipping football parts cause I Can't explain. SORRY!)

It was halftime and we were leading 21-19. The administrator was telling us on the microphone about the dance when Zach came out asking to speak.

"Uh hey um I'm Zach Goode. Well um I wanted to know if Cameron Morgan would go to the dance with me to the homecoming dance?"

OH. MY. GOD.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm pretty sure my face was a new undiscovered shade of red, when everyone's head turned towards me. I couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. "Umm Sure." Is all I can say while nodding my head. Then everyone turns back to Zach who now has a goofy smile on his face. "Cool. Party at my house later." is all he says before the teams come out.

Every now and then people will either stare at me or glare. Well I guess they're jealous that they're not going to Homecoming with the hottest guy at school. But Macey was doing neither, she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I don't think Grant will be as happy, but he and Zach are friends.

It seems as if the team has more energy now, there's only 1 minute left in the game and everybody stands up getting excited because we're leading. Josh is running with the ball that passes it to Zach who dodges a tackle and throws it to Grant who scores a touchdown!

Oh My God We Won! YES! Everybody is cheering and running towards the field. The guys are running towards the coach with Gatorade dumping it on his head. The coach is in front of us so we get splashed. Then they carry Grant into the locker room.

I tell Bex, Liz, and Jonas that we'll meet up with them at Zach's party. While Macey and I wait for Grant.

~*ZC*~

Grant P.O.V

Well at least Zach asked her and not some other creep. But I still need to warn him. Zach just finished changing so I'll talk to him now.

"Hey man, great game."

"Yeah dude you did awesome, I mean how'd you ge-"

"Let's cut to the chase here. Listen, I'm okay with you and my sister but I swear if you do anything to her, so help me I will personally take care of you. Got that?"

"Hey man I would never. Don't worry about it. Come on let's go celebrate." Well as long as he knows, but I'm not too worried and Zach seems like a good guy, plus we're friends.

We walk out of the locker room to a lot of people cheering and patting us on the back. Zach goes off to talk to some friends and I go looking for Cammie and Macey.

~*ZC*~

Cammie POV

"OMG Cammie I need to pick out your outfit for Zach's party" Macey practically screamed in my ear. "Geez Mace calm down, here comes Grant."

"WOW Grant you did amazing. I'm so happy for you" I say running up to hug him. "Haha thanks Cam, although it seems like I'm not the only star tonight" he says with a wink. I roll my eyes at him but can't control the blush that creeps up onto my cheeks.

"Shut up or you're walking home" I say sliding into the driver seat. "That's no way to treat the star. Anyways after we go home let's head over to Zach's to celebrate." We all agreed as I drove to the house and Macey started picking out an outfit.

Grant was finished his shower when we came downstairs. He looked us up and down and sighed. Macey made me wear denim Shorts with some holes and a quarter length navy blouse. Purple flats with some metallic beads and an amethyst necklace. She did my hair in a high ponytail with my bangs left down, no makeup except mascara and lip balm. She had on zebra striped flats with dark wash skinny jeans and an over sized plaid jacket.( look for outfits link on my profile) Grant was wearing a plain red shirt and jeans.

"Come on lover boy, I'm sure Bex is eager to congratulate you" I say while I walk towards the door. We walk to Zach's because it's right next door. When we get there it's packed and we just go around back towards the pool.

Almost immediately Jarrod comes over and whisks Macey away, Grant goes off to Bex and I'm left to talk to Jonas and Liz. Guess what they're talking about: NASA. Just as I'm about to jump into the conversation someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and find Josh smiling at me. "Hey Josh, you played great." He smirks at me which isn't attractive on him.

"Thanks Cammie, can I talk to you somewhere quiet?"

"Sure Josh, let's go inside." As I'm heading inside with him I can feel 3 pairs of eyes on me. I turn around and see Macey, Grant and Zach all staring at me with concern etched on their faces. I shoot them a reassuring smile but they don't buy it because I can tell they're following us slowly. I roll my eyes but close the door when Josh pulls me in to a room.

"Cammie I know you said you'd go to the dance with Zach, but you don't have to you could always go with me. I mean I know you want me." He smirks at me and steps closer. This angers me. "Josh I do no nor will I ever-" I can't finish my sentence because Josh is kissing me! I try to push him off but he has me pinned down. He's trying to get his tongue into my mouth so I bite down hard. Luckily this stops him and I take this opportunity to scream.

"GET OFF ME!" I SCREAM AS LOUD AS POSSIBLE. Almost as soon as I scream, Josh is being pulled off me by Grant. I walk over to Josh and slap him as hard as I can across the face. Before I can do anymore damage, Zach is between us. "Woah, woah, woah what's going on here?" I can hear the concern in his voice.

"Oh nothing besides the fact that he practically lip raped me." I say in a fake sweet voice. And that's all it takes to set Grant off. He punches Josh and drags him out with the help of Zach. Macey comes over and gives me a hug. "Cam you okay?"

"Yeah Mace, just promise me you'll stay with me the rest of the party. I only wanna stay a little longer after what happened." She nods and then breaks out into a smile." Oh I forgot to tell you Jarrod asked me to the dance and of course I said yes." She starts laughing and I join her as we walk out to the pool again.

We sit down with Bex and tell her what happened. She makes side comments and I feel better. After a while Zach shows up with Grant and no Josh. "Hey Cammie are you alright?" Zach asks. I look up at him and see that he's frowning. I smile and say "Yeah Macey and I are just gonna head home, we're pretty tired." I can tell Grant is about to argue so I tell him to stay and enjoy his victory. I hug him goodbye and Macey and I are about to leave when Zach stops us.

"At least let me walk you guys home after the bad evening you had." We both laugh and agree. Macey walks ahead of us, leaving Zach and I alone. We don't talk until we're at the door of my house. "Listen Cammie sorry about tonight I didn't know Josh was such a jerk,"

"Don't worry about it Zach, just be here by 7:00 tomorrow okay?" He nods and before I know what I'm doing I lean in and kiss his cheek, then run inside but not before seeing him smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Today was the day of the dance.

My personal hell. Macey was going to take the whole day to get me ready. She got herself ready first, apparently it would be faster. Then she told me to take a shower. When I came out I saw that my vanity had makeup all over it and a curler heating up. Oh Boy.

I didn't even try to resist. BY the end of the day Macey had curled my hair and put on mascara, light pink lipstick and light eye shadow. Then she made me put on my dress and my matching blue criss cross heels. Apparently we would be meeting Liz and Bex at the dance and they were coming over to sleepover later.

Just as Macey and I were getting anxious the doorbell rang and my mom yelled up to us saying the guys were here. Macey went ahead but I stayed back and took a deep breath. I mean I was going to the dance with the hottest guy at school, could ya blame me?

As I was walking down the stairs I could see Zach was wearing a tux with a dark blue tie matching my dress. Macey. I rolled my eyes but smiled, and when he saw me he smiled too. When I reached him I looped my arm through his as he led me out to his Porsche (RICH KIDS!). Thank God my mom wasn't one of those parents who take pictures.

The ride to school was short so we didn't really talk. Once we got into the gym, where the dance was held, Tik Tok started playing. Zach went to get some punch and Macey, Liz, Bex and I were dancing together. Some guys were watching us, and some looked like they were getting ready to be grinding on us. That's when the guys stepped in. Zach came over and pulled me away from the boys so we could dance separately.

But before we could dance together the vice principal came onstage."Now it's time to announce Homecoming King and Queen." Oh yeah I voted for Macey and Grant. "And Homecoming King and Queen are . . . . . . . . . . Zach Goode and Cammie Morgan!"(AN: So cliché right?) I could hear people cheering but I just stood there gaping. I could feel Zach pull me up onstage.

Once we were onstage I could see everyone. Macey, Grant, Jonas, Liz and Bex all had huge smiles on their faces. I also saw Tina and Josh making out in the corner. Wow they're perfect for each other( note the sarcasm). The vice principal placed a plastic gold crown on both of our heads and a spotlight was shining on us as "Young Forever" began playing.

After the song ended we all decided to go home. Zach took me home and was smiling the whole way. Good night huh?

When he pulled into my driveway I was surprised that he didn't walk me in or attempt to kiss me or anything. He just sat there staring at me expectantly. So I awkwardly got out and he immediately drove away.

A weird feeling was in my stomach as I trudged up the stairs and sneakily past Grant and Macey's room. I so didn't want to be interrogated. Once I got to my room I quickly put on some old comfy pj's and retreated to my bed.

As I thought about the night I had I wondered what was up with Zach.

That night I cried myself to sleep.

~*CZ~*

In the morning I was feeling better, but I just wanted to spend time with Grant and Mace. As I skipped into the kitchen Grant raised his eyebrows at me and Macey rolled her eyes. "So what are you guys doing today?"

Grant's the first to answer "Actually I've got a hot date with my British bombshell (AN: just had to add that) speaking of which I gotta go" A poptart is in his mouth as he runs from the room.(AN: Have no idea why I wrote that.)

I turn towards Macey who seems is just about to burst with excitement.

"Cam guess what! Jarred kissed me last night! On the lip! Oh it was perfect. AND he asked me out on a date! TODAY! Ahhh…. So how was your night?" She asked sweetly.

My throat felt dry and my eyes stung. I sighed as I told her I could feel tears creeping down my cheeks as she pulled me into a hug.

"You know what? The girls are coming over and we're going to have a sleepover. The perfect thing to cheer you up!" I smiled as I thought of how that would cheer me up.

"Oh but wait we need goodies!"

~*CZ*~

And that's how I found myself, Macey, Liz and Bex in my game room surrounded by junk food and sodas with "Seventeen again" in the DVD player.

Apparently Liz and Bex canceled their dates with Grant and Jonas for me. So, they were at Zach's place.

It was at the part in the movie where Zac Efron turned cool, when Macey decided to pause it and announced " I'm bored, let's play truth or dare."

Of course Bex agreed quickly but Liz was a little reluctant. After much convincing we got her to play a round.

"Ok Liz you first, truth or dare?" Macey asked. "Truth." Of course that's Liz for you.

"Figures, anyway has Jonas kissed you yet?"

Liz sighed then mumbled a no. We all gave her sympathetic looks.

Then it was my turn, Bex was asking me "Truth or dare?" I decided I wanted to take a risk and chose dare. Big mistake.

Bex smiled mischievously at Macey before turning to me.

"Cammie I dare you to go over to Zach's house and kiss him for 30 seconds."

What have I gotten myself into?


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I PROBABLY WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE BECAUSE OF TAKS testing and finals. So enjoy this chapter.**

"Umm but what if he's not there" that's the best excuse I can come up with. Don't get me wrong I really want to kiss Zach it's just that I'm not sure if he likes me.

Macey just rolls her eyes as Bex smiles, "Oh we'll be coming with you."

I gulp as they drag me, to the corvette. I'm still in my pajamas but at least they're a pair of blue shorts with PINK on the butt and a grey shirt with the batman signal on it then I put my black sweater that had "Miller" on the back which Ryan gave me before we left(AN:FROM HER OLD SCHOOL) . Did I mention that it's about 10:30 and very cold?

We pull up into Zach's driveway and I just sit there. "Come on Cammie you can do it, we'll wait in the car plus we'll leave the engine running". Liz says reassuringly. I give her a weak smile as I step out of the car barefoot.

The gravel crunches under my feet as I climb the stairs. I see Grant's car parked by the door. Great. I take a shaky breath before ringing the doorbell. I can hear someone's footsteps and soon enough the door is opening, but it's not Zach on the other side.

It was Drew. And he was smirking. Only the smirk looked creepy on him because he was giving me the once over (**AN: CREEPER!)** before looking at my face. I squirmed under his gaze as he leaned casually against the door.

"Hey Drew could I speak to Zach for a second please?" I ask in my most innocent voice.

He gives me another one of those creepy smile, "Sure, sure Cammie. But just remember that he's not the _**only**_ Goode brother that's _**available**_" he says suggestively.

I shudder as he walks off to get Zach. Next thing I know Zach is sliding down his banister, I just roll my eyes. When he sees it's me he smirks, and when he sees what I'm wearing his smirk gets wider.

"So Cammie what brings you to this part of the neighborhood?" I laugh nervously as I decide in my head how to do this. I end up deciding to do it fast like ripping off a band-aid.

"Well you see I just wanted to …………… Oh! Zach you have something on your face. Here let me get it off" I say as I act like there really is something on his face. There really isn't but I lean in closer and "inspect" his face.

He's looking away so he's not staring at my head, so I take this chance and quickly kiss him on the lips. I'm counting to 30 in my head when I feel him grab me by the waist and pull me closer as he kisses me back.

At 15 I feel him smile and at 30 when I pull away I feel it disappear. I wiggle my way out of his grip and sprint my way back down to the car. Just before getting in I turn back and yell back at him "It was a dare!" Then I climb in to the car and Macey speeds off laughing as I put my head in my hands.

But from the look on his face he obviously didn't believe me.

When we get back to my house I flop down on my bed as the others ask how it went and I sit up. "That was the longest 30 seconds of my life." They all roll their eyes as Bex chimes in,"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it!" My attempt of a frown is ruined as I start laughing.

We decide to head to bed after that. But I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about how I'm going to face Zach tomorrow at school.

**AN: Sorry it was so short. But I'm depressed that my favorite teacher got fired! **** Anyways tell me if it's starting to SUCK OR NOT! I'll try to update soon, maybe this weekend. BUT IN ORDER TO DO THAT I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh gosh sorry I'm writing in caps lock so much**


End file.
